1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image-capturing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
A known image-capturing apparatus uses a single imaging optical system to produce, with a single imaging operation, left and right parallax images having a parallax therebetween.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-7994
To produce information regarding disparity between left and right parallax images, it is necessary to perform pattern matching on the blur regions of the left and right parallax images. The pattern matching is conducted by using the edge portions in the parallax images. However, the pattern matching only has poor accuracy since the edge portions are weakened in the blur regions.